Regret
by LOVER29
Summary: Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk. Full summary inside
1. Intro

REGRET

Richard and Kori are in relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard is started to drink every night with his friend . What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did? Will Richard mess up everything they have?

Richard...19

Kori...19

Rachel...19

Garfield...19

Victor...21

Karen...21

Please tell me if I should continue with it. Review , Favorite , Follow or all three.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

**Regret**

**Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?**  
**Will Richard mess up everything they have?**  
**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**Chapter 1**  
**Hey **  
**I know I have another story going on but I couldn't wait to do this story. Also this is going to be all Kori POV and maybe at time it will Richards or everyone's POV. Now pls enjoy!**  
_**EVERYONE'S POV**_  
Richard Grayson and Kori Anders the number one couple in Gotham university. No one or anything separated them. Richard might be a use to be playboy and Kori the most beautiful girl in the university but nothing ever separated them. They were the most cutest couple in whole Gotham. Then came Gar and Rachel also Victor and Karen but they were still number one. Everything was normal for the couple. They would wake up together even tho Kori roommate was Rachel but since Richard didn't have a roommate she sleep with him. They would go to class together since Richard change his classes to be just like Kori's. Also go out to eat at lunch time. They did everything together it would be weird it see one of them without the other. But there was some people that don't want them together and would try anything to separate them.  
_**SATURDAY **_  
_**Kori's POV** _  
I woke up to muscular arms around me. I stretched way from him and turned the other way to face the window near the bed it was really sunny outside. Then the muscular arms wrapped around me again and warm lips kissed my shoulder.  
"Morning beautiful" a husky voice whispered in her ear

"Morning" Kori said turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What do you want to do today?" Richard asked

"Nothing just stay in bed with you"

"Good answer" then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. The kiss got deep in till Richards phone rang. They broke apart and sighed at the same time.  
"5 minutes I promise don't move" Richard said while getting up to get his phone.

"Ok" I sighed again  
_**RICHARD POV**_  
I got my phone and walk into the little kitchen that we have in are dorms. I read the caller ID it said Jason Todd.  
"Hello" I answer

"Hey Dick how it been?" Jason asked

"Jason good how about you?" I asked

"It been alright ... you know my girlfriend just broke up with me and I'am free now, what about you?, are you still with that sexy redhead chick."

"First don't talk about her like that and yeah I'am still with her also how come you broke up with your girlfriend"

"First I didn't broke up with her she broke up with me and suppose she didn't trust me and shit"

"Sorry for that man"

"It's alright... you want to hang out tonight with some friends"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok I will be there by ten"

"Alright see ya"

"See ya"  
Richard hung up and walked to bed. He laid right next to Kori and wrapped his arms around her and sighed.  
"Who was it" Kori asked

"Jason he want to hang out tonight"

"Oh...are you going?"

"Yeah it's just for tonight ok"

"Ok"  
They sleep in all morning and went out for lunch that evening.  
_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_  
"What time will you be back" Kori asked leaning on the door of her dorm.

"Soon ok" Richard said while giving her a peck on the forehand." Also this is good so you can have some girl time with Rachel"

"You're right"

"Ok will I got to go and I will pick you up when I 'am back bye"

"Ok bye"  
Kori walked in the dorm while Richard walk down the hall. Once he was outside he saw Jason and two other guys.  
_**RICHARD'S POV**_  
"What's up Dick" Jason said

"Nothing much"

"You remember Roy Harper and Garth"

"Yeah hey guys"

"Hey Dick still with the hot redhead, Kori?" Roy asked

"Yeah Roy and you still with Jinx"

"Yeah"

"So guys where we going tonight to the bar or to see some ladies" Garth asked

"I say to the bar" Jason said  
We all agreed to go to the bar. And have a couple of drinks.  
Once we arrived at the bar in Jason car we sat at a booth and a waitress came to order are drinks. The waitress had blonde hair, blue eyes,and a really short mini skirt.  
"Hello What can I get you guys" the waitress asked

"I would want you" Jason said looking her up and down. The waitress rolled her eyes . "Will no ok can you give us some beers"

"I will be back with your drinks"  
The waitress said smiling at Richard.

"So how's life been and we know how Dick life been since you're almost all over the magazine and stuff" Roy asked

"Alright" Garth and Jason said. Richard just rolled his eyes under his dark sunglasses.  
They talked awhile about either girls or sports but they talked more about girls. The waitress came back with there drinks and putting the drinks in front of them. When passing Garth his drink she leaned closely to Richard.  
"Sorry" the waitress said while winking at him and walking away.  
Richard just gave a small smile.

"What was that all about, you could bang her tonight" Jason said

"No man I already have my girl" Richard said

"So you are just going to give up the life you had for some girl" Garth asked

"Yeah she different then any other girl"

"Whatever man I bet once you do it with her you go back to your old self" Roy said.

"Nahhhh I'am for real she different I really want to be with her for the rest of my life" Richard said drinking a sip of his drink.

"Whatever" they all said but Roy.  
The rest of the night they talked about old times or watched the tv . They each had about five drinks. And are a little wasted.  
It was three in the morning and they went home. They dropped off Garth first and then Roy. Then there were at the university.  
"Will see ya man" Richard said

"See ya man same thing tomorrow" Jason asked

"Yeah" Richard said while walking to his dorm. Once he made it to his dorm he open the door took off his shoes, shirt,and pants. Then he laid on his bed and fell into deep sleep.  
_**Kori's night** _  
I went in the dorm where Rachel was reading a book.  
"Hey what you doing here?" Rachel asked

"Hey sorry I didn't call you before that I was coming but Richard is going to hang out with some friends and I thought we could hang out"

"Yeah it would be different just let me call Gar so he doesn't come" Rachel said walking to her phone.

While Rachel was talking on the phone I laid on my bed and thought what Richard is doing tonight. But then I thought that I should not think of him tonight I should just think of me and Rachel and having the girl time. Rachel came back and sat on her bed.  
"What did Gar say"? I asked

"He said that its alright and he would see me tomorrow"

"Ok so how are you too?" Kori asked

"You're good and happy with each other"

"That's to hear"

"Hey want a snack"

"Yeah"  
They walk to the small kitchen and grab some chips and soda cans. They talk about old time especially the memory's in high school. To the most happy time, to the most embarrassing times. And time went by fast it was 12:00 in the morning. Rachel slept like an hour ago. Kori was on her bed thinking about Richard. Like where is he and is he coming to get her and million other questions. After waiting an hour for him Kori sleep. 

**I hope you guys liked it and not trying to be mean but I am not updating in till I have 10 review.**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Regret**

Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?  
Will Richard mess up everything they have?  
**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**Chapter 2**  
**_Kori's POV_**  
I woke up and saw the room I was in then my memory came back. I can't believe he forgot to pick me up. I got up on my feet but not to fast so I don't get dizzy. I saw Rachel on her bed reading and drinking herbal tea.  
"Morning" Rachel said

"Morning" smiling at her.

"Want some tea?"

"No thank you"

"Ok"

"Will I got to go get some new clothes, take a shower and I will call you later so we can hang out"

"That sounds good"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I walked not that far but to Richards and my dorm. I walked in to see Richard in his boxers passed out in the bed. Now I know why he forgot about me he was too drunk. I walked over the closet to grab clothes. I wasn't mad that Richard got drunk with his friends but a little upset that he forgot to come for me. I finished grabbing clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
_**Richard's POV**_  
Sun rays were hitting my eyes and couldn't see shit so I got up went to the windows curtains to shut them clothes so it dark. I didn't have headache but he was really tired from last night. I heard the shower running and thought who was in there. Then it hit me Kori. Wait Kori I forgot about her last night I was supposed to pick her up she going to be so pissed. I laid on the bed and thinking of a way to make up for Kori.  
**_Kori's POV_ **  
I got out of the shower and put on my clothes, skinny jeans and purple V- T-shirt. I dry my hair with the towel and then lift the bathroom. It was dark, I saw Richard laying on the bed in his boxers. So I walked to the curtains and swing them open.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty"  
I said to him. He groaned and pulled the blanket over him. "Richard get up its 12:00 in the afternoon you are so lucky it's not a school day"

"Kori...Kori ..." He said sleepily ish.

"Yeah" I said walking to him next to the bed.

"Shhh you should come lay down with me" He said pulling me on the bed.

"No I'm going to hang out with Rachel later"

"But that's to later" I gave up and laid right next him."I'm sorry I didn't pick you up last hope you are not mad"

"Richard I'm not mad just a little upset that's all" I said while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh will I'm going to make it up to you tonight" he said wigging his eyebrows.

"You know I'm not ready"

"I know you're not but I know you're going to tell me when you are and maybe we can eat dinner then watch a movie"

"Thank you for not making me and I would love to maybe around nine we can go" I said

"Sounds good"

"I'm going to Rachel dorm so we can hang out I will be back around six or seven"

"Ok" I gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Bye"

"Bye" He said he a whispered tone.  
_**Richard's POV**_  
Kori lift 10 minutes ago and I'm still in bed. I got up and took a quick shower. Once I was done I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I ate some cereals. While I was eating my phone ringed.  
"Hello" I said with my month filled of cereals.

"Hey dick" Jason said

"Jason"

"So last night was fun right" he asked

"Yeah it was"

"I was thinking if your up for tonight so Vic and Gar can come too"

"Oh I was actually going to go out with Kori tonight"

"Come on dick just cancel for tonight so we can have some fun"  
I thought about and maybe Kori can wait to next weekend to go out.

"Alright I'm in I will call Vic and Gar up tonight"

"Yeah then see ya later"

"See ya" I hung up and thought how I'm going to tell Kori. Once I was done eating I called Vic and Gar and they said they would meet use outside the college at nine. It was six and Kori should be here soon. Minutes later Kori came in through the door with shopping bags on both hands.  
"Hey" she said putting her bags down then walking over to me.

"Hey so was the girl time?"

"Fun but can't wait for tonight" she said kissing my lips.

"Yeah about that can we go out next weekend?"

"Why?" She said confused.

"Will Jason wants to hang out tonight and I said sure"

"Oh ..."

"Kori"

"Yeah I'm mean you should go hang out and I will just stay with Rachel tonight" she said sadly

"I know you are upset but I promise I'm going to make it up to you"

"Ok" she said sadly. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, I love you "

"Love you too"  
_**THAT NIGHT- Kori's POV**_  
I was in Rachel's dorm watching tv while she reading a book. Richard lift five minutes ago to go hang out with some friends. Yeah I was mad that he lift but maybe it's for the good.  
**_Richard's POV_ **  
All the guys and me meet up outside of the college. We decide to go to a bar that has pool tables so we can play. Once we got the place we played pool and drunk a couple of beers. We stayed there to it closed which was at two in the morning. After that we all went home or are dorm. The worst thing is that I have class tomorrow.  
**Sorry it's late. Hope you guys/girls like what's happen and it's going to get better if you think this is boring.**  
**15 Reviews if you guys/girls want me to update. Sorry. Thank you for those who review last chapter THANKS**  
**Bye**


	4. Chapter 3

Regret

Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?  
Will Richard mess up everything they have?  
**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
Chapter 3  
**_Kori's POV_ **  
Its been three weeks since me and Richard spend time together, kissed, hugged. Ever since Richard started drinking with his friends, we barely do anything together. Also he ever goes to class and if he does he's in a grumpy mood and has he's sunglasses on. But the nice girlfriend I' am I do his class work and every time I do all he says "thank you, you're the best" with a kiss on the cheek. And the girl I am I always blush WHY because I love him and I know he loves me. I hope so. But another thing that has happen in this couple of weeks is that I moved in with Rachel again. But I really like staying with Rachel its fun hanging out. There's times we hang with Karen but not much with Vic and Gar they mostly go drink with Richard.

I was walking down the hall to Richards room so I can wake him up like every morning. Once I got there he was sound a sleep in his boxers and tank top. While I walked over to his bed I pick up his clothes from the ground. I put the clothes in a basket. Then walked over to his bed.  
"Richard wake up" I whispered in his ear. He groaned and move to lay on his back with one eye open.  
"Kori" he moaned.

"Hey wake up its time to get ready for class" I said

"Ok I will wake up in a couple minutes" he said but around to lay on his side and went fast a sleep. I know he wasn't going to wake up so I got up and walked back to my dorm.

When I got back to my dorm I got ready for class so did Rachel. Once done we walked to are class. Today everything went the same. Go to class, then have lunch and then back to class. But I felt something might change to today.  
Richards POV  
I remember Kori coming but forgot what she said. I feel bad for her forgetting to make it up to her. But I'm going to make up it for her this weekend and tell her I love her so much. So we can go back to where we were. Always being with each other. I pick up my phone to check the time and day, 1:07 pm and Thursday. That means two days to set up Kori's surprise dinner.

I got out of bed and ate breakfast. It was to late to get to class so I didn't go also I didn't feel like going. After that I stayed in and just chilled until classes were over to talk to Kori. I watched sports on tv. Until I was interrupted by my phone. I looked at the cellar ID : Jason. I made a loud sighed  
"Hello?"

"Hey Grayson"

"What do you want Jason?" I sighed

"Someone's a little grumpy, did Kori finally breakup with you?"

"WHAT, No!" I said angrily

"Oh... So your up for tonight because everyone else backed out. What a bunch of pusses but I know you won't."

"I don't.."

"Come on dick just for a one hour and you can go back to your hot girlfriend" Jason interrupted

"...Alright and don't talk about her that way"

"But it's the true, see you later Grayson"

After I hung up, there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door to open it and to see the most beautiful girl ever, my girlfriend.  
"Hey beautiful" I said while pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Richard, why so happy?"

"Can't a guy be happy to see his wonder girlfriend?" I questioned

"Yes and I'm happy to see you, specially since I haven't seen you in a while." She sounded a little disappointed.

"Look I know your mad but I'm going to make it up for you this Saturday"  
I said then kissed her in her lips.

Her lips were so soft and warm, we had are eyes closed enjoying the moment. Her hands moved up to my neck and mine moved to her waist. Then I slipped I tongue between her lips. We roamed everywhere in are mouths. It deep more by the minute. Then she made a loud moaned and then I moaned. We started walking to the bed...  
KNOCK KNOCK  
We were interrupted by a stupid knock. We pulled away and sighed at the same time. I lead my forehead against her, both breathing heavily.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Be back" I sighed. I walked to the door to open it. But who ever is at that door is going to die.  
"Jason what are you doing here?"

" We were going to hang tonight"

"Right..."

Come on don't be like the others I told you one hour that's all"

"...ok I be out in a minute"

"Alright"

I closed the door and walked to where Kori was. Sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Will Jason what's to hang but just for an one hour"

"Oh ok"

"Sweetheart I will be back so we can have some alone time tonight"

"Ok I will be in my dorm"

"Ok I will be back quick "

They said their goodbyes. Kori went to her dorm and Richard went out with Jason to bar to drink.  
ONE HOUR LATER (everyone's POV )  
Kori was just getting ready for bed in her blue tank top and black shorts. While Rachel was sound asleep already. She was climbing into bed until she heard a hard knock on the door. Rachel didn't move one bit. So I had to get the door. I unlock it to open and to see Richard. He looked awful. Sleepy, his hair all missed up and smelled like alcohol.  
"Richard"

"Heeeey koori,...yoou know your thhe besst girlfriend everr and beau full women everr" he said sounding drunk

"Thank you, now what are you doing here"

"I just wanted to visit you" still sounding drunk

"I'm glad you did but..."

"BUT what! Just cuz I'm a little drunk doesn't mean I can't visit you" he interrupted also sounding angrily

"Noo...I mean yes it's a little embarrassing to have a boyfriend visiting you while his drunk" sounding angry "You should leave now and we should talk when your self"

"NO we can talk now" he screamed

"No... just go to your dorm to sleep" she said calmly while having tear drop coming from both eyes. Richard never yelled at Kori so she felt sad and a little angry.  
Richard look at her sad. He never meant to make her cry. He hates when it's his fault when she sad, mad, or angry.  
"Kori I "

"Look why don't I take you to your dorm so you can sleep" she interrupted. While whipping her tears away.

"Okay" sadly said

Kori closed the door. Then put one of her arms around his waist and one of his arm around her shoulder. We walked slowly to his dorm. Once we got in there he flopped on his bed. I took his shoes off and put his covers on him. Then she went to her dorm to sleep. And think about what just happened.

**Hey, so sorry for taking along time to update but I just started summer so I'm going to update more YAY!**  
**Also not to be mean again but 20 reviews to update. Sorry **  
**So Plz review, favorite, follow or all 3. **  
**Bye to next time**


	5. Chapter 4

Regret

**Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?**

**Will Richard mess up everything they have?**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

Chapter 4

_Kori's POV _

I woke up really tired. I got ready so I can go to class. I thought of going to Richards dorm but then I thought of last night and had second thoughts on it. I put on a blue tank top and dark blue jeans with black flats.

I walked down the halls to get to class. I saw Richards door and stop right in front of his door. I thought of waking him but he will just ignore me.

When I got to class I saw Rachel and sat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Kori"

Class started 10 minutes ago. We were doing a project and had partners. Guess who my partner was ...Richard. So now I'm stuck here doing it by myself. Then I heard the door open. I looked back to see Richard coming in. I saw he had his dark shades on. He walked over to sit next to me.

"Hey" he said. I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Hi" I whispered. Then went back to work.

"Can we talk?...About last night" he said.

"Look you were drunk last night so it wasn't you talking, I get it" I looked at him.

"So you forgive me?"

".…yes"

"Thank you, I'm going to make it up for you" he said while kissing my cheek. When I heard him say that, that lie I felt pain in my heart , I knew he was not going to make it up for me. _**Ever**_.

Class finished. We were walking done the halls to Richard dorm. We plan to have a talk. But that plan changed when Jason was there waiting for him. So I let them be. I saw the sad face on him and know he felt bad.

So this happened for about a month. We plan something but that plan changes when Jason comes. And then at night he will come drunk to me . But it wasn't as bad as today he came so so so drunk.

It was two at night and I tried to sleep but since I know Richard would come any moment now. So I stayed up until he came. As I was about to fall asleep I heard a a hard knock.

I checked if Rachel was wake but she wasn't. I opened the door and saw Richard. I wasn't surprised by the way he smelled or looked he always came that way.

"Hey Rich"

"Hey Kori, your so beautiful and sexy." Saying it so drunk.

"Thanks but you should get you to your room so you can rest"

" Kori" He came closer and started playing with my hair and touching my face. " let's go to my room so we can have some alone time together." He started kissing my neck and up to my lips.

"No Richard you have to rest"

"Come on Kori lets do it" he whispered in her lips. " let's have sex" he whispered in her ear. Then started kissing her neck again.

"No Richard No...you know I'm not ready" I said pushing him a little.

"Oh trust me babe your ready, you been ready ." He came closer and kissed her lips and his hands roaming every inch of her body.

"NO" pushing him away." You said you your going to wait until I was ready"

"But babe I want you, needed you now" He was coming closer and I wanted to cry but didn't want him to see me.

"Richard just go to sleep before you _**regret**_ something or before I do" I said and went back inside the dorm.

I cried once I got in. I can't believe he would want to do it especially while he's drunk. I cried a little longer then I fell a sleep.

The next day

It was noon. I didn't went to class I stayed in, I didn't want to go anywhere because of what happen last night. I couldn't believe he said that to me. I stayed in bed until I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed. I got to door to see the last person I would like to see.

"Hey Kor ...can I come in?"

I nodded and move to the side to let him in. I closed the door and saw him sit on my bed. He patted next to him so I can sit. I obeyed and sat.

He made a loud sighed."Kori I'm sorry about last night I was stupid to say it. I know your not ready and I'm going to wait until your ready because your the only one. And I know that you want that day to be spacial to you and it's going to be"

"Thank you and it's ok I know it wasn't you talking" they embraced each other. They stayed with each other the whole day and had like old times. They fun just being their with each other. Until night came and he left with Jason. I missed him so much that night.

He came that night again but this time he wasn't even drunk. And so we went to his room and cuddle with each other also talked.

This happened every night and everything started to change. I love it but that change didn't last forever.

**Sorry I took long but hope you liked it. I didn't get much reviews. :( plz tell me what you thought of it. I think I'm only going to have two more chapters. Thanks for those who did review. Also I'm starting the next chapter already so it's going to be up soon:)**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 5

Regret

**Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?**

**Will Richard mess up everything they have?**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

Chapter 5 

**_Kori's POV_**

It's been two weeks and everything has been going fine with me and Richard. I'm so happy things finally change between us.

I smile at Richard a cross from me, we are on are date. In a really fancy restaurant . He reaches for my hand and gives me that cutest smile. Then we went back to eating a delicious and expensive food .Which is another reason why I love him. We stayed there longer then we thought we would , we talked, mostly complimented on each, and kissed a lot.

Once we got to my dorm it was midnight. We thought of going to Richards dorm but I wanted to tell Rachel all about are date tomorrow in the morning. We kissed goodbye for about the longest time and it was the best kiss in a long time.

I went inside the dorm. I went into the bathroom to get out of my dress and into some shorts and tank top.

I jumped on my bed and fell a sleep happily.

**_3 hours later _**

I heard a loud knock. I sat up and saw it was three in the morning. Who would be knocking at this time, I thought. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hi Kori" I heard a deep voice say.

I looked up to see Jason.

"What are you doing here Jason" I asked

"You know, just wanted to see you"

"Thanks but why are you here for reals?"

"Will its just that me and your boyfriend went to drink... and he had a lot of shots so he got so missed up-"

"WHAT! Is he ok?"

"You can say that"

"I have to go check on him" I said putting on my slippers.

" I don't think that's a good idea" he said. While I was out the door already walking to Richards.

"Why? he's my boyfriend of course I'm going to check on him"

"Ok but it was your idea"

Once we got there I opened the door slowly, I felt Jason breath on my neck. The door was half open but then I heard a moan, actually two coming from inside. I open the door all the way. To see Richard on the bed with two other girls. He had only boxers on and the girls were naked. I wanted to cry... , how could he do this.

" Richard" I whispered in a angry tone. He looked up and the other girls screamed.

"Kori" he whispered. He looked at the two girls beside him. " It not what it looks like...I'm sorry Kor-"

"NO" I yelled. My eyes were filled with tears. " It does look , what it looks like you are cheating on me with two whores..."

" I'm sorry Kori I-" he whispered

" No I'm done with your sorrys and always saying your going to make it up for me but no your not or is this how you make it up for me. Richard I thought you loved me"

"Kori I d-"

"Just stop already I guess I only felt that way about you ... You know what ...I **_regret_** what we had,... I **_regret_** we were ever something , ...I _**regret**_ for ever meeting you ...and being with you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are ...**_over_**. Good luck with your whores." I walked out crying.

"Kori" I heard him scream. Is that all he could say Kori? And that was the last word I heard him say. When I got to the dorm, I cried my eyes out but eventually I fell a sleep a couple hours later.

**_The next morning_**

I woke up crying but Rachel was there to comfort me. I told her what happened she was so mad at Richard she said was going to kill me but I told it wasn't nesseary . We shipped class and stay in. We watched scary movies and ate ice cream all day.

It was was the afternoon and I was alone. Rachel went out with Gar. She wanted to stay but I told her to go and have fun. I decide to have a nap but I heard a knock on the door. I hope it wasn't Richard but it was worst ,it was Jason.

"What do you want?" I said

"Will hello to you too, that's nice to greet me" he said

"Last time I did you gave me bad news"

"Look that wasn't my fault"

"I know I'm sorry"

"It's alright, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" We went and sat on my bed.

"Look I'm sorry about my bro-"

"His your brother?" I interrupted

"Yeah he never told you?"

"No"

"Oh...why don't I take you out to dinner?" He asked

"I don't think-

"Come on"

"...ok let me get ready"

"Ok"

Once I was ready, which I had on a pink blouse, short jeans and white shoes. We went to a dinner restaurant. We ate, talked , and it was actually fun.

We did this for a couple weeks and had fun ,as friends ,of course.

**_Richards POV _**

It's been weeks since I seen or talk to Kori, since that night. I know what I did was wrong but I was drunk, I couldn't think straight. But it wasn't my fault Jason made me drink all those shots.

The worst part this whole thing is that Kori is always with Jason. And since that night he hasn't even talked to me.

**So what you guys think? I hope you like it. Only one more chapter. Please review. I'm going to update soon :)**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 6

Regret

**Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?**

**Will Richard mess up everything they have?**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

Chapter 6

_**Richards POV **_

So I figured out why Jason wanted to go out drinking all this time and that's why we barely went with some friends. Jason just wanted me to get drunk so I can mess everything I had with Kori . So once we breakup he can walk into Kori's life. My Kori. I thought.

Now I'm walking down the halls to Kori's dorm so I can tell her the true about Jason. Once I got her dorm I thought what if she doesn't believe me. But I had to try I knock on the door twice.

"Hello" low voice said

"Hey Rachel... Can I talk to Kori?"

I asked

"Why do you want to, you know she doesn't want to and even if she was here she wouldn't talk to you still."

"Do you know where is she?"

"She went with Jason somewhere" she said looking upset. "Richard why did you it, why did you break her heart?"

"Rachel you have to believe me, it wasn't my fault it was Jason , he made me drink so many. And he wanted me to mess up my relationship with Kori so he can get close to her" I sighed

"Look...I...believe you, you're like a brother to me and I know you wouldn't do that to Kori. So I'm going to talk to her ok."

"Thanks Rachel but maybe I should talk her and if things don't go will then...but I'm not going to give up on her."

"Ok once she comes I will send her over"

"Thanks"

_**2 hours later**_

It's been awhile since I talked to Rachel and since then I been seating in my bed waiting for Kori. I watched tv for while until I almost fell asleep but then I heard a knock. I got up quickly to open the door and to see...Kori.

"Hi...Rachel told me you wanted to talk to me" Kori said with her angel voice.

"Yeah... Come in" Then she stepped in and we sat on the bed but very far from each other. There was a silence in the room but it was in awkward silence we never had one but then she broke it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked

"About...us" I sighed." Im sorry I broke your heart that way but it wasn't my fault... It was Jason he made me get drunk and mess what we had. So he can get close to you and get you way from me. He know you your mine and...you still are. You kno-.

"No... Richard I'm not yours and I never will be" she said walking to the door. But I grabbed her hand before she left.

"Kori, I love you and I'm never going to stop loving you, ever" I said pulling her closer so are lips were close to touching."I love you" I whispered in her lips. Then I kissed her. It was really passionate kiss. Then we pulled apart breathing hard. We had are forehead touching.

"Richard... I love you" she said

" I love you, Kori"

Then we kissed again and started walking to the bed while never stop kissing her. As I laid on top of her I stopped and asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah"

Then I smiled at her started kissing her again. The rest of their night was the best night of their life.

**_The next morning_**

**_Richards POV _**

I woke to the most beautiful woman in the world. Last night was amazing with her. I'm never going to her again and if I ever do I will never forgive myself. I saw her waken up.

"Hey" she said sleepish

"Hey" I whispered

"So what do you want to do this morning?" She asked

"Nothing just be with you... In bed" I said while pulling her closer so are skin were touching.

"I would love too"

"I'm never going to hurt you again Kori , I love you" I said embracing her more.

"I love you Richard"

The rest of the morning they stayed in bed. Until noon they went out to eat. And then came back to the dorm to sleep in again.

Then everything went to normal with the cutest couple. Everyone was happy. For Jason since Richard and Kori got back together no one seen him, most people say he got back together with his old girlfriend but most say he planing something to get Kori back and destroy Richard.

**So that's it I hope you guys liked and thanks for those you reviewed :) I still can't believed I finished it. Also thanks who followed and favorite.**

**Bye**


End file.
